PROUD KookMin Jikook
by WangjangNIEL
Summary: Jeon Jungkook? tidak ada yang bagus darinya selain paras yang tampan. Dia hanya seorang bajingan yang telah menyia-nyiakan seorang malaikat bernama Park Jimin Jikook Kookmin Yaoi NSFW, drama, romance and lil'bit comedy. Jungkook seme Jimin Uke Park Jimin Jeon Jungkook BTS Boys love boyxboy


**PROUD; Sang Mantan**

**KOOKMIN LOVE STORY**

* * *

" _**apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang bajingan bernama Jeon Jungkook itu?! Dia hanya seorang berengsek cabul yang bahkan tidak pantas sama sekali untuk kau ingat rupanya, Park Jimin! "**_

* * *

Jungkook melamun, pandangannya tertuju pada layar televisi yang menayangkan iklan sebuah merek pewangi pakaian kesukaannya. Satu tangannya mengepal di sisi sofa, kemudian meninju kursi berbalut busa itu dengan kasar, mendesah frustasi lalu menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

_Park Jimin_

Nama yang terus diteriakkan hatinya. Cukup sakit kepalanya memikirkan masalah-masalah yang membombardir dirinya, tak sanggup lagi jika ia harus merasakan sakit pula di dadanya jika ia mengingat Park Jimin.

_Sang Mantan tercinta._

Meski pun seharusnya Jungkook tidak menjadikannya mantan jika memang ia mencintainya. Jungkook mencintainya, _kok! _Masih bahkan sampai detik ini pun. _Lagi pula, _bukan Jungkook yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tapi Jimin!

Dan sekarang ia merindukan pria manis tersebut.

" _Sialan, Park Jimin! _"

" kau yang bajingan, Jeon! " gerutuannya dibalas oleh sang kakak yang tiba-tiba menggeplak kepalanya menggunakan sandal rumah. Hoseok, sang kakak berbeda ibu itu adalah saksi hidup bagaimana manis-pahit kisah cinta Jimin Jungkook, hingga ia tahu bagaimana pertengkaran hebat antara dua insan yang berbeda kepribadian itu.

Jungkook dikatai bajingan, terima-terima saja. _Memang bajingan! _Jika ia bukan bajingan, Jimin tidak akan meninggalkannya, Jimin masih akan menjadi _angel _yang selalu memanjakannya. Jungkook jadi merindukan bagaimana Jimin selalu mengusap kepala, mendekap, lalu mengecup keningnya saat emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Kini semua hanya kenangan. Kenangan yang tak akan pernah Jungkook hapus sampai kapan pun. Dua bulan berpisah, Jungkook total menjadi manusia sakit Jiwa yang berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan dokter. Berlarian kesana-kemari tanpa tawa, mengelilingi seperempat wilayah Busan demi menemukan jejak keberadaan Park Jimin, yang masih mengisi singgasana di hatinya.

_Ah sial! _

Jika saja Jungkook tidak hidup di lingkungan yang buruk. Jika saja dari kecil Jungkook berteman dengan orang-orang _baik, _bukan bersama kawan-kawan bejatnya yang kini baru Jungkook sadari bahwa mereka adalah jelmaan iblis. Andai saja ia hanya menjadi orang biasa, lalu bertemu Jimin, lalu jatuh cinta dan menikah, kemudian hidup bahagia.

_Andai saja!_

Sayang sekali, iblis-iblis berwujud sahabat itu sudah menjadi pendamping Jungkook sejak kecil. Merekalah keluarga kedua Jungkook setelah kematian kedua ayah dan ibunya belasan tahun silam. Jungkook tumbuh menjadi remaja nakal, suka berbuat onar, merokok, minum-minuman keras, bertato, bahkan hingga menyewa wanita untuk _One Night Stand. Meskipun opsi terakhir Jungkook tidak benar-benar pernah melakukannya._

Namun tetap, Jungkook menyesal telah tumbuh dalam lingkungan seperti itu. Terutama ketika ia bertemu dengan malaikatnya, Park Jimin. Ia merasa menjadi mimpi buruk dalam dunia nyata Park Jimin. Jiminnya yang indah, Jiminnya yang cantik, Jiminnya yang selalu menutup mulut ketika berdekatan dengan Jungkook dengan alasan _bau rokok. _Jiminnya yang tidak segan melemparkan botol minuman keras ke punggungnya.

Ia menyesal telah tumbuh menjadi berengsek.

Niat awalnya hanya iseng menggodai Park Jimin si _pantat seksi _berakhir dengan ia yang tergila-gila pada kesucian dan sifat murni yang dimiliki Park Jimin. Saat itu niatnya masih main-main, belum menyadari bahwa debaran yang dialaminya adalah cinta, bukan lagi adrenalin.

Tanpa sadar, air mata meluncur melalui kedua matanya yang terpejam meningat sang mantan. Ia begitu menyesal telah mengecewakan sosok itu. Sosok yang dengan sabar membantunya berhenti dari merokok, sosok yang setiap hari memukul kepalanya jika ia meminum alkohol, sosok yang dengan santainya akan meninju kawan-kawan iblisnya jika mengajaknya melakukan hal yang tidak baik.

Saat itu Jungkook sudah menyayanginya, sehingga ia menuruti perintah Jimin tentang " _No smoke, No drunk! _" namun saat melarangnya berjumpa dengan teman-temannya, Jungkook tidak sadar bahwa Jimin sbenarnya telah mencegahnya untuk masuk neraka.

Ia mabuk lagi malam itu, menumpahkan kekesalannya tentang aturan-aturan yang dibuat Jimin untuknya. Hingga tak sadar, ia meracau dan mengatakan semua niat busuknya di hadapan Park Jimin yang sudah membuat kawan-kawannya sekarat.

Tapi lagi-lagi Jimin membawanya pulang, mengurusnya dengan teramat baik dan menyidangnya dengan sabar.

Jungkook jatuh cinta lagi padanya, kali ini lebih dalam. Ia baru melihat bagaimana murninya hati seorang Jimin yang tetap saja memeluknya meskipun ia telah menjadikannya bahan taruhan tempo hari. Jimin yang masih saja sudi mengecup keningnya meskipun Jungkook telah menjadikannya mainan.

Hoseok yang baru kembali dari dapur panik bukan main saat mendapati adiknya sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memukuli dadanya sendiri. Mie yang baru dibuatnya ia taruh kembali kemudian menghampiri adik bajingannya yang sedang _kumat. _

" Tarik napas! " pekik Hoseok melihat Jungkook mencengkeram erat kulit sofa hingga tergores kuku-kukunya. Wajah adiknya total memerah, hampir membiru jika saja Jungkook tidak segera mendapatkan _oksigen _dari sang kakak.

Tangan Hoseok dicengkram kuat, namun kemudian melemah. Hoseok tahu betul setelah ini adiknya akan hilang kesadaran, maka dari itu, dipeluknya erat tubuh yang kini kurus itu sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang sudah basah akibat keringat dingin.

" _Hyung... Jimin... kumohon... _"

Jungkook pingsan.

Waktu itu, kisah cinta Jimin dan Jungkook membaik. Jungkook yang mencoba berubah sedikit demi sedikit membuat Jimin membuka sisi lembutnya yang selama ini ia tahan pada Jungkook. Jimin sudah memberinya kepercayaan sehingga pemuda itu berani bergelayut manja dan merengek saat menginginkan sesuatu. Jimin menjadi longgar terhadap Jungkook. Dan sialnya, para iblis itu kembali mengerayanginya. Mengiming-iminginya datang ke sebuah pesta ulang tahun.

Jimin ikut, tentu saja. Jimin menjadi sosok yang posesif dan manja saat itu.

Namun sayang, alkohol selalu memberi pengaruh buruk pada Jungkook. Saat itu Jungkook tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, ia hanya hilang kontrol akan dirinya namun masih sadar dan dapat mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi.

Seorang wanita mendatanginya, mengajaknya berbincang, dan Jungkook dengan sifat bejatnya yang pernah terkubur tiba-tiba kembali muncul di permukaan. Ditambah, wanita bernama Bora itu sudah ia anggap sebagai _Noona with Benefits _, jadi ia merasa bahwa _Jimin tidak keberatan dengan ini. _

Bora memintanya sebuah ciuman, _rindu katanya. _Jungkook menyetujuinya dan berniat hanya mengecup sekilas. _Toh Jimin tidak pernah melarangnya berciuman dengan wanita lain, lagi pula ini Noonanya. _Begitu pikirnya. Bahkan saat ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan, Jungkook masih berpikir bahwa Jimin tidak masalah dengan semua ini.

Namun, seseorang berambut _tosca _tiba-tiba menarik kasar jas yang dipakainya, membuat dirinya terjatuh dengan posisi kepala membentur ujung meja lancip. Dadanya diinjak, dan sukses membuat Jungkook sesak napas.

" _Sehebat apa memangnya kau sampai berani menyakitu adikku hah?! "_

Pemuda itu meludah ke tubuh pria yang berada di bawahnya, tak peduli kemana ludahnya jatuh. Dan Jungkook benar-benar tak dapat berkutik sama sekali. Alkohol mmebuatnya lemah dan tak karuan. Ia merasa sedang berhadapan dengan pencabut nyawanya sendiri.

" _**Berani menampakkan wajah menjijikanmu dihadapanku atau Jimin,**_

_**Aku tidak akan segan untuk membuat kepalamu terpisah dari badan, keparat! "**_

Namun bukan itu intinya. Kejadian yang benar-benar memukul telak dirinya adalah ketika ia mencari Jimin, menjelajah hampir setengah dari kota Busan demi mencari keberadaan Jimin yang dikabarkan telah pindah rumah. Dan tujuan terakhirnya adalah menuju rumah Yoongi, mencoba melupakan traumanya pada sosok kejam yang telah membuanya sulit bernapas tempo hari demi meminta pengampunan dari lelaki tercintanya, Park Jimin.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Yoongi dengan sebuah tongka baseball yang ia pegang begitu erat, siap untuk menghancurkan kepala Jungkook dan Hoseok dalam sekali pukulan telak. Jimin mencegah hal tersebut terjadi, memberi waktu pada Jungkook untuk berbicara berdua denganya. Jungkook percaya diri kala itu bahwa Jimin pasti akan mengampuninya lagi, melihat dari nada bicaranya yang tidak meninggi sama sekali, begitu pun dengan gesturnya yang tampak tenang dan nyaman.

Tapi, ketika Jungkook memulai pembicaraan perihal kelanjutan _hubungan mereka, _Jungkook tertegun.

" _**Kita berakhir Jungkook-ssi "**_

" _**Kau mengecewakanku. "**_

" _**Kau menyakitiku,**_

_**berkali-kali "**_

" _**dan kuharap, kemarin adalah yang terakhir. "**_

Jungkook mulai kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Entah mengapa, napasnya kembali memburu, seperti merasakan tekanan kuat yang bahkan nyerinya berkali-kali lipat jika dibandingkan dengan injakan Yoongi kemarin. Lututnya gemetar, dan getarannya merambat hingga ia merasa matanya ikut bergetar dan mulai buram.

" _**Aku harap, setelah ini kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, Jeon Jungkook-ssi. "**_

" _**Selamat tinggal. "**_

Kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari mulut Jimin sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran dan berakhir terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia mengidap _Psikosomatis _karena Trauma yang dialaminya. Ia mendadak gila sebulan terakhir, meneriakkan nama Jimin, menyakiti dirinya sendiri, dan mulai berhalusinasi tentang adanya sosok Jimin yang selalu menemaninya tertidur tapi selalu pergi ketika ia bangun.

Separah itu.

Hanya karena hal sepele.

Ya, sangat sepele. Ia hanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai.

_Dua kali._

Sebulan kemudian kondisinya membaik, Jungkook telah menyadari dan menerima kesalahannya meskipun ia selalu berakhir hilang kendali jika memikirkan Park Jimin. Seperti saat ini, dirinya terbangun di ranjang dengan wajah _shock _berkeringat. Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali saking terkejutnya ia akibat mimpinya yang tampak begitu buruk.

Hoseok mengusap kening sang adik, lalu membantunya duduk. Memberikan segelas air dan beberapa obat yang akan adiknya minum. " Aku akan ke Daegu besok. " ucapnya seraya mengambil obat lain untuk diberikan pada Jungkook lagi.

" Kau mau meninggalkanku juga?! " Sentak Jungkook hampir membanting gelas di tangannya. Hoseok mengeplak lagi kepala sang adik hingga terdengar bunyi teramat nyaring yang disusul dengan ringisan dari Jungkook.

" Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan adikku yang sedang sakit Jiwa di sini sendirian?! Bagaimana jika tetangga ketakutan karena ada orang gila berkeliaran di distrik kita? _uuh! _"

" Aku tidak gila, sialan. "

" Kau hanya tidak waras, bangsat! "

" Dan kau sama sintingnya dengan ku, bukan? "

" sopan sedikit padaku bocah, aku kakakmu! "

" hanya kakak dengan jenis tertentu yang boleh aku sopani. Kau tidak termasuk. "

Pertengkaran berhenti karena geraman Hoseok yang sudah mengacungkan sandal rumahnya tepat di atas kepala. Hoseok Suka sekali memukul orang lain menggunakan alas kakainya, dan itu hiburan bagi Jungkook.

" Jadi, mau apa ke Daegu? " Jungkook melahap pil terakhirnya dan turun dari ranjang, merapikan kamarnya yang sedikit berserakan. Sementara Hoseok menatap pantulannya di cermin sambil bersisir ria, ia pun menjawab " Bertemu Taehyung. " katanya. Jungkook yang telah selesai dengan urusannya menggantung-gantungkan baju di paku yang tertancap di dinding, menoleh heran dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan. Hoseok tahu betul hubungan Jungkook dengan Taehyung memang buruk sejak kecil. Taehyung yang terlahir sebagai anak _sempurna _dari keluarga _kaya _selalu menjadi bahan banding untuk Jungkook saat mereka masih bertetangga dulu. _Untung saja mereka pindah ke kampung halaman, jadi Jungkook tidak perlu kepanasan lagi. _

" Kenapa? Apa kita akan menghadiri pemakamannya? "

Hoseok melempar sisir. Dan Jungkook meringis karena mengenai hidung mancungnya yang teramat indah.

Jungkook memungut sisir, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi hingga siap untuk ditancapkan ke punggung Hoseok yang sedang bercermin di sana. Namun ucapan Hoseok membuatnya mematung. Menjatuhkan sisir dalam genggamannya dan menatap Hoseok tak percaya sekaligus tak suka.

" Taehyung satu kampus dengan Jimin. Dan mereka tinggal bersama. "

Jungkook seketika mengemasi semua barangnya detik itu juga. Mengabaikan tawa menggelegar dari mulut sialan kakaknya yang sedang menertawai sikap kekanakannya. Jungkook hanya tidak suka pada Taehyung. Dan Jimin...

_Jiminnya, tidak boleh diambil oleh siapa pun! Jimin hanya miliknya!_

' _Jimin hanya milikku! '_

**END OF PROLOG**

**Hei, welkambek tu mai cenel :V**

**I'm back with new Work. untuk project '_SCENT' _dan '_Day by Day' _akan tetap dilanjutkan, hanya saja akan menjadi lebih lama update karena saya jarang online :V**

**kali ini saya membawa KOOKMIN, cutest things ever.**

**Like? klik Fav and Comment!**

**-Your Prince, Niel**


End file.
